


Watching over you

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Ayrton watches over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of Ayrton's death, Rubens' accident, and Felipe's accident.  
> Based (vaguely) on this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC0mRLksksU

If Ayrton was to watch over anyone, people thought, it would have been Rubens, surely? The young man, a fellow Brazilian, who looked up to Ayrton as more than just a mentor, and who bore his coffin through the streets of Sao Paulo with no small trace of survivors’ guilt, who personified the grief of a nation, who promised the world to live up to those astronomical goals. Rubens Barrichello, who was so nearly lost along with his idol.  
  
Maybe if Ayrton had watched over him, they say, he could have won those championships he so deserved, which his team awarded to Michael without a second thought. Maybe he could even have won in his home country, in front of those incredible crowds. Maybe his name would have gone down in legend.  
  
Ayrton didn’t watch over Rubens.  
  
Not in that way anyway.  
  
They say Ayrton was there at Interlagos in 2006, when green, yellow, and blue fly above the top step, and stand upon it, when his name and new hero’s rise from the ecstatic crowds, in chorus with the strains of their own anthem, when hope returned.  
  
Some say he was there two years later, when ecstasy and agony became so intertwined. Others disagree: how could he have been, to allow such heartbreak for those same crowds, and their nearly favourite son?  
  
And where was he, they demand, scarcely nine months later, when the world felt the horror of history threatening to repeat itself - Rubens the survivor, and _Massa_ so nearly following _Senna_ into legend in the most terrible of ways? Where was he then?  
  
But history does not repeat itself, in the end. And they call it a miracle. Someone was watching over him, they say.  
  
The years tick by, and his countrymen race on. Sometimes against all odds, they race on.  
  
Was he watching? Would it matter if he was?  
  
His name lives on - an eternal chant on the lips of generations of crowds.  
  
But they, they _live_ on. Racing is racing, but living is being there to race again, to climb back into the car, to dream of flying that flag, and hearing those crowds cheering their names.  
  
Maybe someone was watching over them after all.


End file.
